


Настоящая боевая... солидарность

by Lindwurm



Category: The Sword of Truth - Terry Goodkind
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн "Защитников Паствы". Ричард денно и нощно корпит над книгами, а его телохранители дежурят под дверью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Настоящая боевая... солидарность

**Author's Note:**

> для команды Меча Истины на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat 2015

Темная ночь опустилась на Дворец Исповедниц, только в комнатах, которые занимал Магистр Рал, горел свет. Опять он засиделся допозна. Улик и Иган, недавно заступившие на дежурство, подпирали стенку коридора и вполголоса травили анекдоты, не забывая поглядывать по сторонам.   
\- Да, такая служба мне нравится намного больше, - заявил Иган. - Не то, что раньше.   
Улик от всей души согласился. Новый Магистр Рал плевать хотел на распорядок дня и порой отдавал очень странные приказы, но - о чудо! - на самом деле был почти своим парнем. И он не увлекался казнями так, как Даркен Рал. Сложно было поверить, что Ричард его сын. Но хоть и редко, в мире все-таки случались чудеса. Ричард Рал, несомненно, был одним из них.   
Телохранители встрепенулись на пару мгновений раньше, чем открылась дверь. Из покоев Магистра Рала появились Райна с Бердиной, и дверь снова захлопнулась.   
\- Ну что, мальчики, - сказала Райна с напускной угрозой в голосе. - Мы идем отдыхать. Смотрите мне тут! Если хоть один волосок...   
\- Ты это каждый раз говоришь, - проворчал Иган. Райна погрозила ему пальцем. Их перепалки явно доставляли им обоим удовольствие.   
Бердина выглядела уставшей и осунувшейся - опять корпела над своим переводом чего-то там, - но вовсе не несчастной. Райна обняла ее за талию.   
\- Вот щас как выйдет Магистр Рал, - сказал Улик.   
Бердина хихикнула. Улик вздрогнул: он в жизни не слыхал, чтобы кто-то из Морд-Сит хихикал.   
\- Да знает он, - тихо пояснила Райна. - Бердина ему сказала, когда они по Замку Волшебника гуляли.   
\- И... что?   
Улик и Иган переглянулись. Изредка - очень изредка - Даркен Рал смотрел сквозь пальцы на личную жизнь своих подданных. Куда чаще он видел в этом удобный повод еще раз продемонстрировать свою власть одним из множества неприятных способов. Проще было вовсе не иметь никаких привязанностей, чем пытаться скрыть их от волшебника с таким характером. Телохранители уже много лет придерживались именно такого образа жизни. А Бердине не повезло, однако могло быть и намного хуже. В конце концов, и она, и Райна остались живы и в своем уме.   
\- Вообще-то, - снова хихикнула Бердина, - Магистр Рал велел мне идти отдыхать, а Райне велел проследить за тем, чтобы я отдохнула как следует.   
\- Так что мы идем... отдыхать, - повторила Райна с непроницаемым выражением лица.   
Ясно было, что любой отдых начнется далеко не сразу.   
\- Ну, - сказал Иган, - хорошо вам... отдохнуть. Мы тут это... приглядим за ним.   
Бердина внезапно посерьезнела.   
\- Загляните к нему через часок и напомните, что даже Магистру Ралу необходим отдых. Вряд ли у вас получится уложить его в постель, вы же все-таки не Морд-Сит, но хоть попытайтесь.   
Улик пообещал, что непременно. Морд-Сит удалились все так же в обнимку. Дождавшись, пока их шаги стихнут, Улик и Иган снова переглянулись. Иган кашлянул. Улик поднял бровь.   
\- Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
\- Это если в твою черепушку сумела забрести хоть одна мысль.   
\- От тупого качка слышу. Но все-таки?   
\- На себя посмотри. Но... все действительно стало по-другому.   
\- Так, может...  
\- Ладно. Только Магистру Ралу про это...  
\- Да ни в жисть!  
\- Хотя он сам узнает рано или поздно.   
\- Может, еще ничего и не выйдет.   
\- Нравится мне твой оптимизм. За то и...  
\- В любом случае нас сменят только утром.   
\- Точно.   
\- Да.   
\- Угу.   
До конца их смены оставалось еще восемь часов.


End file.
